


One Idea, Multiple Curses

by ArtiTheRat



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiTheRat/pseuds/ArtiTheRat
Summary: Wing and the girls decide to bully their 5'1 tall friend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	One Idea, Multiple Curses

"... And then you just hook it up like this and it should-" Laura was cut off and Shelby let out a fake yawn.

"So booorrriiinnnggg." She groaned, "let's talk about something more interesting!". The two girls and Wing were hanging out in Laura and Shelby's room. Laura was hoping she could teach them how to hack but it was no use.

Wing was sitting on Shelby's bed, the bored american laying across his lap, "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Shel." He said, "this topic isn't the most interesting."

Laura rolled her eyes, "fine. What do you guys want to talk about?"

"What prank should I pull on Otto next!" Shelby sat up, "I still need to get back at him for the water bucket!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. You two take it too far sometimes. No one needs to end up in the infirmary again." Wing said with a worried tone.

"Ugh, you're no fun, Big Guy". She flopped back down. The three sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Soon, Shelby spoke "You know, I've been wondering something. You guys see how cats stick their arms out when held by the armpits" she said, "do humans do that?"

"Huh. Good question." Laura responded, "alright Big Guy, let's test that theory." She stood up. Wing frowned.

"We should try that with someone smaller."

"But I'm the shortest in the room? Who else could we try it on?" Laura asked. Soon, a certain white haired british kid stuck his head into the room.

"Hey guys. What are you all talking about?"

The three looked at each other then back at Otto. Bingo.

"Uh, guys?"

* * *

Raven watched from the shadows as Otto got dragged into the room. She didn't think much of it, until...

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING WANK PUT ME DOWN!"

She sighed and approached the room to see what was going on. She saw the girls on the floor, laughing as Wing was holding a very pissed off Otto.

"ASS WIPE! PUT ME DOWN YA BASTARD!"

"Well, I  _ was  _ going to put you down, but since you won't ask nicely, no, I won't." Wing said with a laugh.

"Our theory was proven to be correct!" Shelby cheered.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Aye, say please."

"PISS OFF, LAURA!" 

Raven couldn't help but smile, "I'd ask what this theory was, but it's better without context."

"HELP ME!"

"Nah, this is entertaining."

"FUCKING HELL!" 

After one punch to the face, Wing had released the angry brit. That was fun while is lasted. None of them expected him to cause a bloody nose, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey another fic. Gonna put my height stuff down here  
> Wing is 6'0, Shelby is 5'8, Laura is 5'6, and poor Otto is 5'1


End file.
